Modern Day - Day 9
) |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Three |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Modern Day - Day 8 |after = Modern Day - Day 10}} Dialogue Penny: My sensors are picking up increased helium levels, User Dave. I suspect we may be facing one or more balloon zombies. Crazy Dave: I hate one or more balloon zombies! Difficulty There are two aspects that make this level very hard. On one hand, since the player lacks powerful offensive plants, Balloon Zombies, with their high speed and health, will easily fly over the player's defenses. On the other hand, the combination of Explorer Zombies, Punk Zombies, and Tomb Raiser Zombies, with tombstones giving them protection, are deadly. Ra Zombies, however, are of no concern, as the plants are extremely cheap, and the player could probably have over 500 sun by the time they show up. Thyme Warp is given in this level, however, and it can actually be a detriment, because it will group up every zombie and regenerate their health upon respawning them, making individual zombies harder to hit and will eat plants with ease. Waves |note1 = Punk plays |zombie2 = 5 |zombie3 = 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 2 4 3 1 5 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 3 1 5 |zombie6 = 3 2 4 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 5 2 3 4 |zombie8 = 2 3 4 2 3 4 1 5 2 3 4 |note8 = Second flag; spawns at 6th column, 4th row |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 3 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 5 3 2 4 |zombie11 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie12 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies The core idea to win this level is to plant as many Nightshades as possible to generate enough offensive power. The player does not need to plant many Moonflowers, since all of the plants in this level are cheap. More space should be saved for Nightshades, with separated Moonflowers to power them up. The Plant Food is suggested to be used on the Nightshades in the back most column, and Grave Buster need to be continuously used to remove high-threatening tombstones. And finally, use Thyme Warp as a life saver when the situation gets really tough, but do not use it too early, given its very slow recharge speed. The player should also watch out for the Frostbite Caves portal, as it can bring out Weasel Hoarders, and they cannot be dealt easily with Nightshade due to its lack of area of effect and slow attacking speed. If you are a quick thinker and have reasonable reflexes with this game, try digging up leafless Nightshades and replacing them with new Nightshades, so the extra ammunition is available straight away. Try this strategy given you end up with a lot of Nightshades and plenty of sun. Gallery MD9DDA.jpg|Barely survived without lawn mowers. By . MD9-2DDA.png|Much better... FCportalonDAY9.png|By MD-D9TULO.png|By IMG 0262.PNG|How to (not) beat a level by Md9.png|Final wave by Md9ff.png|By Mognoxprox Screenshot_2016-10-12-16-57-25.png|By SOMD9.PNG|By Trivia *Thyme Warp is given to the player despite being unusable anywhere else in Modern Day. *This level and Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 18 in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 are the only levels that allow the player to use a world-exclusive plant from another world. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 9's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded